


Learn Your Manner

by AriellaEdna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriellaEdna/pseuds/AriellaEdna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to show your parental skill? GrimmIchi . OC . OOC . Mpreg . Crossdress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new here, this is my first fiction, so I apologize first if it didn't have a good plot or it just purely suck. This story actually is the middle story. If I get a good review I might continue to make early story of this fiction. English is not my mother language so if my words seem weird or wrong please tell me and i will re-do it. I hope it will get a lot of review and please give some critics too.
> 
> Disclaimer: The story and the character is not mine, but Aric is mine :D

Grimmjow sit at the corner of the café while waiting for his wife and his son, half an hour already passed since the time they promise to meet, he keep glancing toward the parking lot across his seat. He can see the parking lot clearly from the glass door but what makes him annoying is, his vision is blocked by a group of women who sit there and to make it worse one head keep popping out every time he glancing the parking lot.

'Urgh… whose head keep fucking block my way!' he growl silently before when to grab his phone to call his wife, after a few second Ichigo pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello honey"  
"Hello Berry baby, where are you? Did you get lost babe? ", he ask worrying.  
"Nah… No dear, I'm almost there actually, Aric keep whining to go to the toilet every time he saw a rest area. Sorry about that", Ichigo say with guilty tone.  
"Well it's okay if nothing bad happen, just drive safely okay baby I'm waiting here so don't rush it" he said with a relief tone.  
Ichigo chuckled sweetly and answer "Okay darling, I will arrive in a few minute… Bye honey, love you".  
Looking at the glass door with a small smile he replies "Okay Berry, bye… loves you to babe", he can hear a faint giggle sound from his son before he hangs up.

Around table near the glass door one woman in the group keep grinning and fidgeting while her eyes locked to the blue hair man. Her others friend notice her odd behavior and look at each other with questioning look.

"Hey, what's wrong with Dee? Why she keep fidgeting and grinning like a fool?" Alice ask softly to her friend who sit beside Dee.  
" How should I know? When she come earlier she was just okay, suddenly being all weird like this, I don't know anything", Kiki whispered to Alice while glancing to Dee.  
Another friend interrupt with a firm but low tone "Look at what she staring… it's been 10minute and her eyes keep looking at that blue hair man over there" Julie said without divert her attention toward her phone.

Alice and Kiki look toward the blue hair man, their eyes widen a little to see a handsome figure wearing a dark blue rotating pile collar sweater with black slack wrapping his long leg and one of the John Lobb's expensive shoe collection matching with his silver Rolex watch, sitting there. His leg crossed and he's typing something to his laptop and then the blue hair man laid his body back to the chair and sip the coffee without divert his attention from his laptop.

"OMG… he so handsome, would you look at that, totally hot", Kiki said to Alice and she nodded eagerly to her friend.  
"That's why she look so stupid and fidgeting… her brain already in cloud, dreaming to devour that man", Alice laughing and nudge her daydreaming friend. "Hey Dee… Dee… urghh, she's not listening", scowl Kiki, after being ignored twice she just clap her hand right in front her friend face.  
Startled with a loud noise she glare at her friend and said "The hell with you Kiki… that startled me!", snarl Dee to her friend with annoying face and hard tone.  
Alice grins and said "That's what you get if you keep daydreaming nonstop, did you just checking out hot dude over there? You staring at him and act like some high school drooling over their crush".  
"Shut up! I'm not staring okay, he start it first", Dee said and blushing and glancing again at that blue hair man.  
Alice, Kiki and Julie rolled their eyes and looking at Dee with disbelieve look. "Seriously? Did you just say that hot man checking out you first?" Julie said with her furrowed eyebrow while Alice and Kiki just look at each other holding their laughter.  
Dee face turning deep red and she fuming "I'm not lying okay, since we arrive he keep glancing toward here and while he talk to the phone earlier he glancing at me and smile!" she scowl a glare at her friends." Maybe he just look outside you know, you just self-conscience there is no way he look at you", Kiki said smoothly while holding her urge to laugh at her ignorant friend.  
Her face red from embarrassment she get for her friends, she glare at them with determined she said "Do you think I'm lying?! If you all not going to believe me I'm going to say Hi to him… don't harping on me if he really has the hot for me! ", she standing abruptly after she uttering the word and walk toward the blue hair man when suddenly she bumped into something.

Ichigo arrive 10minute after the call and park his car right in front the cafe, he go out from the car and go to the back seat to take his son out from his seat, when Ichigo carry his son in his arm he son saw his daddy through the glass window and ask his mommy to put him down, without long thinking he put his son down cause he having a problem to reach the bag in the car. The moment his mother put the little boy down he running to the glass door and at the same time there is another customers open the door to go outside, he just waiting for them to go outside first when the customers staring at him and give an opening to let him go inside and then Aric smile showing his baby tooth to them and said "ShankYu" with a muffled sound, "Oh my, so cute and polite… he has blue hair and eyes, is he foreigner?", ask the woman to her husband who is opening the door for the little boy.

Grimmjow just finishing his work and glance at the glass door when he saw a little boy come in smiling at the stranger who open the door for him, he grin when he heard a faint muffled sound of thank you coming from his son, his heart swell with pride when he saw his little boy know the manner, he remember how Ichigo insist teaching his son to learn some manner starting when his boy learn to talk so that it will be permanent when he will grow up. He keep watching his son walk toward him when suddenly out of nowhere a woman appear and bump his baby boy, he stand up abruptly and walk toward his son and furrowed his eyebrow when he heard the woman curse to his son.

"Ouch… what the fucking hell? Where does this midget come from?" Dee snarls loudly while looking toward the little boy who already falls in his butt on the floor. The customers who sit close to them widen their eyes when they heard she said a rather inappropriate word to the small child and muttering that the woman has a bad attitude. Aric fall flat on his butt in shock, his eyes watering and start crying and called "Daddy! Daddy…" while look straight to his father he hold out his hand high. Grimmjow hurriedly to his son and carried his son in his arm, rubbing his back and butt and soothing him to stop crying while glaring at the woman who bump to his son. The moment Ichigo step into the café, he saw Aric in Grimmjow arm crying and hurriedly to his husband.

Dee widen her eyes when the blue hair man standing in front of her and he glaring at her angrily and not the glancing or smile she receive earlier, she also in shock when she heard the little boy call him daddy but she manage to said " huh, I... I don't see he coming…" before she can utter another word , a beautiful woman wearing light brown short dress with long sleeve lace matching with brown suede pump heel approaching them, she has a peaches skin and she look elegant with loose ponytail that reach her shoulder. The beautiful woman looking worried at the little boy and asks "What happen dear?" Dee growl her breath when she hear that women calling the blue hair man 'Dear'. 'What happen? Didn't that man have a feeling toward me so why this happen? Why this bitch look like she closed to him and call him intimately?' she thought.

Ichigo standing in front his husband who had Aric in his arm, his husband rubbing his son butt while murmur soothing word. Ichigo ask "What happen dear?" Grimmjow shift his view toward Ichigo after having an enough time glaring at the woman who bump to his son and he answer "he fell, bumping into this woman, she even curse him", he said and glance angrily to Dee. When Aric heard his mother voice he quickly turns his head toward his mother and hold his hand out, want his mother to carried him, with his wet eyes and cheeks he said "Mommy… mommy", and start crying again when his mother take him from his father arm, he hide his head at his mother neck and grip his mother dress.

When Dee heard that little boy call that woman mommy she snap and said " It's not my fault, he is the one who running blindly, if you are the parent you should teach your son better not just let him loose!" she said arrogantly toward Ichigo and fold her hand toward her chest.

Ichigo startle with the sudden outburst form the woman who bump into her son but he control his expression and just look at her with a blank expression but Grimmjow already glaring at her angrily, Ichigo touch his husband arm and Grimmjow look at his wife and saw his wife smile sweetly at him, suddenly all the angry he feel just melt and his lips turn to a small smile too. Ichigo glance at the woman back and staring at her while looking at her up and down, she's wearing a red cropped tank with short tulip skirt exposing her stomach. The clothes hardly fit her image, she is too young to wear something mature like that but the makeups help her look a little adult.

With a hard expression and darken eyes Ichigo ask coolly and clearly to make sure all in the café hear what he saying. "How old are you?" Dee gasp with the expression she receive form the beautiful woman and in confusion she answer "Err… I'm 19, why? . "Did you seriously just curse a 2years old kid who bumps to you accidentally? As an adult you should know it is an inappropriate behavior" Ichigo said firmly while Grimmjow focused his attentions toward his son in his wife arm, petting the boy head as he already stops crying. Dee in rage, why the hell this woman want to lecture her, that kid who is the want who hit her it's not even her fault, she held her head high and look at the woman straight to her eyes and said " It's not even my fault, it was this midget fault " she said while pointed his finger toward Aric.

Ichigo sigh thinking that this woman really has a bad attitude then she called softly his son "Aric honey, look at mommy", Aric held his head and look at his mother face. "What did mommy teach when you accidentally bump into someone?" she asks softly looking at his son while rubbing his son face to wipe the tears stain at his face. Aric answer while look at his mother collar bone "I ss... should said shorry", his mother smile and said "Then Aric should said sorry to this onee san too right?" Aric nodded and look toward the woman who bump into him and said "I'm ss... shorry onee san" and then quickly hug his mother neck and hide his face on his mother shoulder. Ichigo turn to the woman and said with a hard tone "Hope you satisfied to get an apology from 2years old kid and in the future I hope you should learn some manner too" she said and twirl his feet to go seat and muttering rather loudly "Seriously youngster this day, what did she learn while live 19 years in this world, to think that simple thing like manner doesn't even install properly in her head".

Grimmjow lead his wife who carrying his son in his arm to their seat, before they sit Grimmjow muttering softly "Berry didn't even give me a hello kiss yet", Ichigo gasp when he heard that and smile sweetly and peck his husband pouty lips quickly before sit down and blushing. His husband grins and takes high chair for his son before settling down. Grimmjow rubbing his son chin with his thumb and ask "Did our baby boy hungry? What do you want to eat?", while showing a menu with a picture to him but Ichigo quickly said "No ice cream honey" when he saw his son eyeing a dessert in the menu, " Dear just order some hot chocolate and mash potato for us, he already drink milk in the car", Grimmjow nodding and give the order, later the waiter arrive with the order and he start feeding his son mash potato, Aric keep giggling and clapping every time his mother feed him the food . An hour later they ready to leave, the clock show 9pm and Aric already yawn, ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For your information Aric real name is Alaric Jaegerjaquez. Aric is like name calling between family.


End file.
